La Maldición
by R-Karolyna
Summary: Este OS participa en el primer desafío de DZ de GE: Contemos una historia [DDR] La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen al anime SCC del Grupo CLAMP. [Resumen] Él un joven príncipe que haría lo que fuera por librarse de un compromiso ¿Lograra hacerlo? o ¿Terminara en problemas?


**La Maldición**

Antes que nada me presento, soy Xiao Lang Li, mago y príncipe de un reino llamado Hong Kong.

Y mientras estoy a la espera de mi prometida, me doy cuenta que me siento cansado y sin ilusiones o sería ¿Ridículo y humillado? Bueno da lo mismo, las dos opciones son malas.

"Esto" no comenzó de la noche a la mañana, más bien dio inicio una semana atrás...

* * *

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse en la lejanía, provocando que tonalidades amarillas y anaranjadas cubrieran el cielo, dando la atmosfera perfecta para practicar mis habilidades mágicas, en uno de los jardines del palacio.

Tan sumido en mi entrenamiento estaba, que no me percate que unos ojos ámbares muy parecidos a los míos me observaban.

– ¿Qué se le ofrece, majestad? – Le pregunte al rey Hien Li, mientras veía como su ceño se fruncía por llamarlo "majestad".

–Xiao Lang Li, no empieces – Mi típica sonrisa burlona, se formo al comprobar que el amable rey

Hien se había molestado.

Hien Li, un mago muy poderoso y rey de Hong Kong, cabellos castaños, mirada ámbar, de imponente porte, nada comparado con su característica sonrisa pacifica y su amabilidad de siempre.

– ¿Qué desea, padre? – Volví a preguntar cambiando el "majestad".

–Los Kinomoto – Comenzó– vendrán la próxima semana para tratar lo de TÚ compromiso con la princesa – Dijo recalcando el tú.

Recibir esa noticia, me tomo por sorpresa no porque me molestara el hecho de un compromiso arreglado, pues sabía que con esa unión beneficiaria nuestro reino. Simplemente fue, que no me la esperaba tan pronto, por lo que solo asentí en respuesta.

Mi padre, al notar mi silencio decidió regresar al palacio dejándome con mis conclusiones acerca del compromiso.

* * *

Tres días habían pasado, desde que fui informado de la visita de los Kinomoto, en el palacio casi todo transcurría en orden.

Ese "casi" que se portaba diferente, era un chico de cabellos negros, ojos azules que escondía tras unas gafas y que siempre sonreía, su nombre, Eriol Li… Mi hermano menor.

Al comportarse extraño, quería decir, que al ser el mayor debía averiguar en que anda metido.

– Eriol Li ¿Qué demonios haces? – Carezco de paciencia, por eso le pregunte al culpable de manera directa.

– Xiao Lang, solo camino, no vez – Ese cuatro ojos de mi hermanito burlándose de mí.

– ¡Joder! Eriol, no juegues conmigo y contesta– Gruñí.

–Xiao, no será que estas nervioso por el anuncio de tu compromiso – ¿Eh?

– Según tú ¿Por qué tendría que estar nervioso? – No estaba nervoso, pero me causo curiosidad de porque creía eso.

– ¿Conoces a la princesa... – Guardo silencio para que le diera el nombre de mi prometida –… Sakura Kinomoto?

– En persona no, pero según los "rumores" dicen que es muy bonita

Y era verdad, no conocía en persona a la princesa Sakura Kinomoto, pero eso no me preocupaba por que mis padres, decían que era hermosa y poseedora de un gran poder mágico, lo que a mi parecer la hace un gran partido.

Eriol se puso en pose reflexiva– ¿Qué tal si los rumores son falsos? ¿Qué la princesa sea hermosa, en su interior?

– A mí, no me importa que no sea bonita – Trate de sonar seguro

― Bueno entonces que sea una **princesa guerrera**.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ― Estaba loco o que, una ¿princesa guerrera? Ilógico.

― Enojona, gruñona, es decir como tú.

―Ya te dije, no me importa ― Ok. Si me importaba pero no tenía porque saberlo.

– ¡Wow! Hermano, me alegra escuchar esa respuesta de tu parte. Si yo fuera tú, estaría nervioso, por tener que casarme con una desconocida.

Termino de decir su discurso, para dejarme en el pasillo, completamente nervioso y con una misión.

"Librarme del compromiso arreglado"

* * *

¿Fingir tener una novia?

No

¿Qué hacer?

Piensa Xiao Lang Li ¡Piensa!

¡Demonios! Los Kinomoto vienen mañana y mis únicos planes no me ayudaran en nada.

Lo peor, es que las palabras, las ¡Malditas palabras! Que dijo mi hermano, me martillan la cabeza, a cada instante, a tal grado de no poder dormir por las noches.

_"– … Si yo fuera tu, estaría nervioso, por tener que casarme con una desconocida"_

–Mierda

–¡Xiao Lang Li! Esas no son palabras dignas de un príncipe – Ups pensé en voz alta.

En frente mio, Ieran Li, una imponente mujer de cabello negro, ojos azules y porte elegante, sin duda una belleza sin igual. Que en ocasiones como esta, me aterra su presencia.

–Lo siento, madre – Me disculpe con una reverencia. Ieran Li me vio desaprobatoriamente.

–Xiao ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Hay algo que te preocupe? – Si me descubre estoy frito.

–Estoy bien madre – Le respondo a con una encantadora sonrisa – Solo me preocupa un hechizo, que no logro entender.

¡Bingo! La solución a mis dos problemas.

–Pregunta a tu padre, seguro te ayuda.

–Despreocúpese madre, ahora si me disculpa iré a la biblioteca a estudiar un poco .

Realizo una reverencia de despedida, para partir rumbo a la biblioteca.

–Espinel – Llamo a una especie de pantera mágica que cuida la biblioteca.

El guardián de la biblioteca es una pantera alada, de pelaje negro, ojos azules y en su cuello tiene un collar en forma de una mariposa con un zafiro.

–Majestad, ¿Qué libro busca? – Gruño a escuchar el llamado.

– Llámame Xiao Lang – Le digo de manera fría.

– Pero, príncipe es falta de res…

–¿ Donde está el libro que contiene el hechizo de espíritu libre? – Pregunto interrumpiendo el sermón de respeto, que me dice cada que le digo que me llame por mi nombre.

Espinel, suspira rendido, al escuchar que cambie de tema y va a buscar el famoso libro.

En lo que vuelve Espinel con mi libro "héroe" observo los estantes de libro viejos; hay libros de la historia del reino, de arboles familiares de los reyes y un montón de libros de magia en diferentes idiomas.

Veo al guardián, regresar con un libro flotando enfrente de él y me acerco a tomarlo.

– Éste es el libro, el hechizo que busca está en la página 88

– Muchas gracias – Le digo a modo de despedida.

–Espere majestad, debo de advertirle que…

– No hay tiempo, Espinel.

Me voy sin ser descubierto a las a las Ruinas antiguas del templo de la estrella, que se encuentran muy cerca del castillo Li.

Hay usare mi magia.

Me siento bajo la sombra, y analizó el libro mágico.

El libro es color rojo, con una cerradura de oro que se abre cuando alguien que posea magia, pase la mano por encima de ella; haci lo hago y este se abre, busco la pagina y…

–¡Mierda! El libro está escrito en latín.

¿Por qué de tantos idiomas que hay tenía que ser latín? El idioma que no se pronunciar bien.

Una señal divina ¡Bah! Tonterías.

Espíritu libre, te permite no enamorarte, si no sientes atracción por la persona; consecuencias si nunca siente amor o atracción, no te podrás enamorar.

No tengo nada que perder.

¿O sí?

–Donec te diligere disceret… Maledictus eris Spiritus

¿Funcionaria?

Tendré que esperar a mañana.

* * *

A punto de acostarme para tratar de dormir, me observo en un espejo que hay en mi habitación y lo que veo…

Mi color de piel ¿Es pálido?

Mis cabellos castaños oscuros, se volvieron más claros.

Y…

Mis ojos ámbar, son azules

¿Qué me pasó?

¡Maldito hechizo!

Al tratar de abrir la puerta, ¡No la puedo abrir! ¿Que demonios me ocurrió? ¿Me convertí en fantasma? No lo creo o ¿Si?

Atravieso la puerta y voy busca de alguien que me ayude sin que me maten en el intento, mi hermano.

–Eriol –Llamo cuando atravesé su puerta

–Otro besito, Tomoyo – ¿¡Qué?

–¡DESPIERTA, ERIOL LI! – Le grite y el torpe se cayó de la cama.

–¿Qué ocurrió? – Me pregunta todavía aturdido, tres dos, uno.

–¡XIAO LANG LI! ¿QUÉ TE PASO?

– En primera, no me grites que soy mayor que tu –Asiente, en lo que se levanta del piso –Hice un hechizo

– Y lo recitaste mal, porque estaba en latín

–¿Cómo?

– Espinel – Maldito guardián chismoso

– Ahora deja de pensar en cómo aniquilar a Espi, y dime como pronunciaste el hechizo.

–Donec te diligere disceret… Maledictus eris Spiritus

–El hechizo en español es, "Hasta que aprendas a amar… **Espíritu Maldito**, serás"

–¡QUE!

– Te lanzaste una maldición, que se romperá cuando te enamores de tu prometida.

–¿Por qué a ella? – Pregunte con temor.

– Haci debe ser cuando tiene prometida – Chasqueo los dedos y un libro apareció en sus manos –

Consecuencias, el sujeto se convertirá en un ente por las noches, hasta que se rompa la maldición.

– ¿Cómo un fantasma? – Eriol asintió – Los fantasmas no se reflejan en los espejo .

– Xiao Lang, Los fantasmas están muertos, tu estas vivo y tienes poderes, ¿Entiendes? – Asentí furioso, por tratarme como retrasado mental.

Deseándome un " suerte, para que te amores a primera vista" me hecho de su habitación.

* * *

Lo que nos remonta a mi estado de humillación, por auto-maldecirse.

Atrás quedo el atractivo joven de 18 años que solía ser, de cabello castaños revueltos, mirada ámbar y buen cuerpo; ahora solo queda un joven, con ojeras causadas por la falta de sueño, en otras palabras, tengo apariencia muy parecida a la de un zombi.

–Sus majestades, los reyes Kinomoto están aquí – Anuncian a mi padre.

¡Genial! Sakura Kinomoto la causante de mi desgracia llego, y al ver mi estado seguramente

Saldrá huyendo a cancelar el compromiso.

¡Quedare maldito!

¡Maldito!

– Mi hijo, mayor Xiao Lang

– Auch – Me quejo del golpe que me dio Eriol

¡Ups! Por andar de despistado, no escuche las presentaciones.

– Mucho gusto príncipe Shaoran – Saluda una melodiosa voz.

Parece un ángel, con esos hermosa esmeraldas que tiene por ojos, su castaño cabello y con esa sonrisa.

– Lamento si lo ofendí – ¡Eh! – Por pronunciar su nombre diferente.

– No hay problema, princesa Sakura – Le digo, mientras me a cerco a tomar su mano para depositar un beso, que la hace sonrojar, luciendo más bella de lo que es.

Tierna, hermosa y despistada; esa es la princesa Sakura.

Mi princesa, que tengo que enamorar sin que descubran la metida de pata que tuve con eso de la auto-maldición. Solo espero que siga haci, y no se convierta en una fierecilla como dijo alguna vez mi hermano.

Pero que creen… El como la enamore, el fin de mi maldición y la incógnita de quien es Tomoyo, eso ya es otra historia.


End file.
